


All That's Due

by Wolveria



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Human/Android Sex, Nines Talks Dirty, Nines no you can't interface with that, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Reader is the filling of the Connor/Nines sandwich, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Top Connor, Top Nines, Vaginal Fingering, android sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:55:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25884688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolveria/pseuds/Wolveria
Summary: Trapped between a doe-eyed detective and a steely-gazed android, you wondered what you did to deserve this.
Relationships: Connor (Detroit: Become Human)/Reader, Connor/Upgraded Connor | RK900/Reader, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Reader
Comments: 19
Kudos: 363
Collections: Banned Together Bingo 2020





	All That's Due

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where this came from but I wanted to write it as an apology for not posting anything for a while. I'm working on multiple long fics so I hope y'all don't mind the wait, especially for those of you who wanted some solo RK900/Reader. Nines deserves to be loved and treasured and pampered like the soft boy he actually is.
> 
> Connor is a menace and I'm convinced he bullied Nines into doing this bc no matter the AU he's always a lil shit.

__

* * *

_In, out._

_In, out._

It was your entire focus, concentrating on each slow breath as you attempted not to lose your mind. You were sitting between Nines’ spread legs on the edge of the bed, back pressed against his sturdy chest. Connor knelt between your knees, hand resting lightly on your thighs as he gave you a wide-eyed look that did nothing to steady your breathing.

You weren’t sure how you’d ended up here, to be honest.

_In, out._

“You’re going to be good for Connor, aren’t you?” Nines’ voice was low. Flat, to an outsider, but there was a commanding undertone that required obedience.

You nodded and swallowed thickly.

“Yes, sir.”

Nines gave a satisfied hum and Connor moved closer, laying his tongue against your inner thigh and licking up a stripe. You shuddered, the movement contained by Nines’ arm holding you in place.

Connor continued to lick his way up while you struggled to maintain the steady tempo of your breathing. By the time he reached your soaked underwear, he’d left a trail of glistening, synthetic saliva.

Nines did nothing but watch, or not quite nothing; the rapid flicker of Connor’s LED from blue to yellow gave away the fact he was communicating with his fellow RK unit, no doubt planning their next nefarious move.

The evidence was provided when Connor grasped the waistband of your underwear in his teeth and yanked downward, eyes alight with mischief as he pulled them entirely off. Nines slipped a hand under your shirt and idly thumbed over a hardened nipple. Clinically, as if he were bored.

You squirmed and let out a small whimper. Nines leaned down and growled:

“Be. Good.”

You dug your fingers against his thighs, bunching the fabric against your palm, grounding you enough for you to respond with a “yes, sir.” Nines was still fully clothed, as was Connor, the cruel bastards.

Connor returned to his kneeling position between your legs and leaned forward, tongue poking out before he lapped an experimental stripe against your folds.

You were pretty sure you were going to die, but what an amazing way to go.

His LED flashed yellow and he did it again, growing bolder as he dipped between your folds and licked your clit. It was such a light tough with barely any pressure, but you were already soaked and the warmth in your gut was building rapidly.

“I enjoy her taste,” Connor said, licking again, small and precise, before he took your clit into his mouth and sucked on it.

You threw your head back against Nines’ shoulder, thighs trembling as you tried to close them around Connor’s head, but Nines wouldn’t let you. Arms no longer around your torso, his large hands gripped your knees and held you open for the other android.

You wanted to grab Connor’s hair, touch him some way, but that wasn’t allowed so you stayed put. Connor’s sucking still wasn’t enough pressure, too light and gentle, but the tightness was still growing between your legs and—

_“Mmph!”_

You arched your back and released a harsh cry, the orgasm catching you by surprise. But Nines was there to hold you steady, allowing you to catch your breath and slow your racing heart.

Disappointed when Connor moved his mouth away, you looked down to find he was staring up at you with lifted brows and a calculating expression.

“Hmm,” Nines hummed. “That was a little too fast.”

You swallowed in lieu of an answer, too blissed out to really care. Your slick was dripping out of you, probably messing up the bedspread, but you couldn’t care about that either.

“I agree.” Connor rubbed his hands gently along the inside of your legs. “How… interesting.”

“Isn’t it?”

Nines’ voice finally snapped you out of your post-orgasm bliss.

“W-what?”

Connor’s LED flashed yellow again and he rose to his feet. Standing next to Nines, you often forgot that Connor also towered over you, and in this context it was even worse with the eye-level view of the large bulge in his pants.

You groaned but were helpless to do anything about it; Nines’ hands were gliding along your inner thighs, silkily trailing his fingers along your sensitive skin.

“Have you been entertaining fantasies about my predecessor?” he purred.

You choked on your spit. Oh, no.

“Uh…”

Trapped between two detective androids, lying wasn’t an option. But maybe you could get away with a teensy white lie.

“I… might have been a little curious. That’s all.”

Nines wrapped a large hand around your throat. He didn’t squeeze but he did pin you against his chest like a small, helpless bird.

“I see. In that case, why don’t you give the detective a show? He’s been curious about you, too.”

That was all the warning you got before Nines delved between your legs, long fingers slipping between your folds and pressing against your clit. As if it were an on-switch, you were immediately gasping and squirming, whining as Nines gave you a warning squeeze around your throat.

You should’ve known Nines wasn’t going to ignore the fact you’d never come that fast before, and this was your punishment: spread open for Connor to watch as Nines fingered you, moving from your clit to your entrance and back again, your wetness and aching heat out on full display.

Connor watched like he was starving, LED spinning yellow as he unbuckled and unzipped his pants. Pulling out his cock, he languidly stroked it, precum already glistening on the head. He spread it along his erect shaft, the lewd motion in stark contrast to his clean, composed appearance. His tie wasn’t even crooked, his suit and hair immaculate, and he jerked himself off while meeting your eye, unblinking.

You might have been on display for Connor’s amusement, but Nines had you right where he wanted you: helpless and under his complete control.

But he wasn’t unaffected, either. The sizable hardness pressed against your lower back made you both smug and desperately needy. You had no idea if Nines would even let you touch him this time. While efficient and fairly obedient in his job, he was often unpredictable in your private moments.

“Couldn’t help yourself from coming all over his face, could you?” Nines asked lightly, as if reading the fact off a report. “Barely touched you and you were already crying for it.”

_“Nnnphh.”_

You shook your head, eyes watering as you squirmed, forced to keep your head up to watch Connor stroke his length. Nines’ fingers kept you on the edge, just shy of orgasming, and it was purposeful, cruel torture.

“It appears she’s going to come again,” Connor said, head tilted in mild interest. “I admit, I didn’t anticipate she would be so receptive.”

They talked as if you weren’t even there. You groaned and tried to move, but Nines was an immovable mountain.

“She hides it well. But you’re a slut for it, aren’t you?” Nines loosened his hold on your neck, allowing you to look down. You wished you hadn’t.

“Or would you present yourself for any android that came along? A needy, wet, insatiable slut for plastic.”

Nines had pulled back his synthetic skin, the stark white of his fingers moving in and out of you. You throbbed painfully at the sight, desperate, whimpering as you attempted to roll your hips against his hand. You’d only seen his plastic chassis when he had to interface with objects; where had he gotten _this_ idea?

From the twitch of Connor’s lips, you had your answer. Bastards, the both of them.

Fingers rubbed harder against your clit, picking up speed. Nines was done teasing you. Connor likewise picked up his pace, groaning between his teeth as he squeezed and tugged at his cock.

The maddening scene before you, coupled with the dexterous, smooth plastic of Nines’ fingers, sent you careening over the edge. Your vision whited out as the pressure snapped in your gut, releasing euphoric waves over every inch of your body for the second time.

Nines was still holding you securely when you returned to your senses, though he’d taken his hand away, and Connor had slowed in his stroking, eyes laser focused on the glistening mess between your legs.

Boneless and pliant, you leaned back against your android, rubbing against him like you’d never been touched before.

“Please,” you whined breathlessly, turning your head to nose against Nines’ cheek. “Please, Nines.”

“Please, what?” he asked, droll and ambivalent.

You shuddered. Goddamn android was going to be the death of you.

“Please, _fuck me.”_

He paused in his movements. Connor glanced over your shoulder, meeting Nines’ gaze as his LED flickered.

“Perhaps next time when you’ve earned that privilege,” Nines said.

You opened your mouth to tell him what an absolute _fucker_ he was, and immediately shut it as he looped his arms under your knees and hitched them up, putting you fully on display.

“I’m going to let my predecessor use you to pleasure himself instead.”

Connor eyed you with a predatory focus he only had while chasing down dangerous suspects. You swallowed, unable to respond as the RK800 eyed you like a delicious meal.

Nines spoke, tone shifted to something completely different. Soft and quiet.

“Or should we stop?”

He didn’t proceed any further, and wouldn’t until he was sure this was what you wanted. You turned your head to the side and pressed your lips against his cheek.

“I’m good, babe. Promise. Keep going.”

He paused, probably running calculations of the pros/cons of going any further. Sometimes, he got stuck in his own brilliant head. The downside of being a walking, analytical supercomputer.

You kissed him again, this time dangerously near his mouth, and he snapped out of it, blinking once as he looked you over in your completely debauched state.

“As you wish, darling.”

And then he was back to steely-eyed, scowling, walking wet dream. Whoever’d designed Nines must have had a direct line to your deepest, darkest thoughts, and you were thankful for the thirsty fucker, whoever they were.

Connor moved forward from some unspoken signal from Nines, and without a word they worked together, situating you fully in Nines’ lap while Connor kneeled on the bed between both of your legs.

You frowned at the fact his pants hadn’t been removed, but your complaints were retracted as he reached between your legs and softly petted you. His brows rose as you rolled your hips against his hand, as if he’d never seen a desperate, horny human before. Oh, God, maybe he hadn’t.

“She’s very receptive, even after multiple orgasms,” he commented with a tilt of his head.

“You doubted me?”

“Mmm. I thought you had, perhaps, exaggerated.”

Connor grabbed the base of his cock and leaned forward, his breath hitching when he rubbed the length against your folds.

“Oh… She’s very warm and soft too.”

Yep, you were definitely going to die. Death by android sex. Unexpected but probably deserved.

“Isn’t she?” Nines murmured into your hair, losing his disinterest as he ran his hands along the outside of your thighs. He no longer held you open for Connor. You were doing that yourself, wordlessly begging them to get on with it and fuck you, but you were at their complete mercy and that was where you were going to stay until they decided differently.

“You’re a very lucky man, Nines.”

Connor leaned forward further, bracing a hand against the bed near Nines’ hip as he continued to stroke his length against you. Whining quietly, gripping Nines’ thighs for balance and support, you tried to rut against Connor to make him go faster.

All he did was give a small, close-lipped smirk. There was no sign of the innocent, doe-eyed android now. This was the deviant hunter who took pleasure in taking down his target. Nines got that same harsh gleam in his eye whenever he fucked you into the mattress.

Connor lowered his face and pressed his mouth against the side of your neck, licking and nipping at the exposed skin. You jerked your hips upward, nearly escaping Nines’ grasp, but he shoved you back down in his lap.

“You want him to fuck you?” Nines growled.

You nodded, shaking, unable to lie even if you’d wanted to.

“Y-yes, please, Connor, I want—“

“This isn’t about what you want.” Nines wrapped his fingers in your hair and pulled, exposing your throat to Connor as he continued to rub the length of his cock against your clit. “You’re here to be used. A plaything for androids. Our little human pet.”

It could have been the low disdain in his voice, or the promise of you being treated like an object, but it nearly tipped you over the edge. Connor slowed his movements, and you half-sobbed in frustration.

_“Please, please, please—“_

You weren’t the type to beg. Proud, stubborn, and often defiant, Nines had never been able to reduce you to this state before. Perhaps that’s why he broke character and groaned, half-lifting you off his lap so he could unbuckle his belt and tug down the zipper.

Expecting the relief of being stretched around his cock, you gave another tortured noise when Nines rubbed his length against your ass in time with Connor’s shallow thrusts. They were fucking themselves on you, making you throb and cry and clench around nothing.

It was too much, _too much_ and cruelly nowhere enough, and tears leaked down your face as the pressure finally snapped and you came crying.

Faintly, Connor gasped your name, and warm liquid spilled over your stomach. Nines buried his face in your hair as his hips stuttered, a growl in his chest as he thrust one last time and came on your back.

Panting, shivering, dripping with cum and pretty much useless, you didn’t move as you were laid back on the bed. Gentle, careful hands removed your shirt and cleaned you up with a warm, wet towel, but you couldn’t tell who they belonged to. Normally you weren’t this helpless afterwards, but you’d never been fucked by two androids, either.

You did open your eyes when two bodies crawled into bed next to you, Nines pulling you in gently against his chest as Connor crowded against your back.

“Are you all right?” Nines asked, stroking your cheek with his thumb as he looked over your face. Probably scanning your heart rate, oxygen levels, fertility, genetic sequence, and SAT scores.

“Mmmhmm.” You smiled dopily. “Good. I feel good.”

Eyes narrowed, Nines didn’t seem to believe you, but the android at your back who nuzzled into your neck seemed perfectly happy.

“That was enjoyable. Perhaps we can do it again?”

“She needs rest.”

Connor huffed at Nines’ sharp words.

“Not _now_. How about when you wake up?” Connor punctuated the question with a lick to the side of your neck. You shivered, body very much interested at the sudden attention.

Nines glared over your shoulder and Connor huffed.

“All right, brother. No need to get so protective.”

You groaned and hid your face against Nines’ chest. They weren’t technically brothers, you knew that, but the context of the situation coupled with that word should have been shameful. Instead, you rubbed your thighs together and cursed Nines for coming up with this idea in the first place.

You blinked, did a double take of the fact that yes, your nose was pressed against the black satin material of Nines’ dress shirt. A peek over your shoulder confirmed Connor was only wearing his white dress shirt and pants.

“Did… did you both come on your jackets?”

Connor’s cheeks went pink as he winced, lips spreading into a sheepish smile. Nines was expressionless but his limbs locked up and he stopped running his breathing subroutine.

You turned back around, buried your face in Nines’ shirt, and laughed.


End file.
